User talk:TheManOfIron/Archive 1
This is archived talk. Please do not add to any of the content. If you would like to add a message, please do so at User talk:TheManOfIron. Welcome aboard This wiki Why aren't you on the CoD wiki? Cpt.Z It's over. The only diffrence is there are no more "i need girl advice" and "yay!!!! i got 10 mainspace edits now! w00t!" blogs. My Signature is working at the moment. ''Talk'' 23:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal report good spot mate and also, gawd dang you for undoing those edits! HeatedPeteTalk 19:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No it isnt...........(it's everyone's job, but i need the mainspaces) HeatedPeteTalk 19:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) You did well - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin request I moved your request to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship. You'll need to complete the questions, if you need any help, I'm always available to ask - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Man, you're to knew for me to oppose you, only 44 total edits, while people have 100s of mainspace, yet no powers, while you have less then half of that in total edits, not to mention you haven't been here to long, sorry, but I can 100% say you will not be getting approved. Also why are you threatening to block someone when you cannot? :As I said at the requests page, I'm not bothered about the impersonating an admin thing, minor fault. PGB, you don't make it easy to decypher what you're saying... - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol TMOI, I think that you'd be a good candidate for the Vandal Patrol, seeing as the powers members get are based on your experiences. So, are you a taker? Or are you chicken? Cluck-cluck? HeatedPeteTalk 19:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) (lol, didn't mean that last bit, going loopy!) The offer is always available. (formal welcoming will follow) HeatedPeteTalk 18:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:nah well, have a good time over there, and if you want to have a chat, use my Battlefield talk page, as im not using my cod page anymore. Welcome to the Vandal patrol RE:Sorry It's okay. I have done that too. And i see your in the "Vandalism Patrol", can you tell me about that? --CodExpert 20:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, I was being a dick, you see, I have been getting multiple headaches recently and I went overboard. --CodExpert 20:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and it is your opinion. But 'Bord knows what he is doing, so yeah... lol --CodExpert 20:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol --CodExpert 20:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Joke you could.....but I'd rollback it, and deal you a VP warning! HeatedPeteTalk 20:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RfA Your current RfA has been moved here. Follow the procedure and answer the questions. If you submit one again if your request is unsuccessful, refer to that page again. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello my political enemy. Mind joining IRC? Simply go to #wikia-IRC, and type in your name, then join, I will join shortly. There will be plenty of other people online as well. Okay then... Join #wikia-Battlefield. Channel JOin #wikia, and when it says you cannot join, because you are banned, type in /join #wikia-Battlefield. FYI I fixed the numbering on your userpage under your friends category, so it now displays as a numbered list. Thought you might like to know. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem, and it's fine. You haven't really caused me much trouble. I just wasnt exactly thrilled with the sexual comments. No matter though, that is past us. Allow us to start anew, eh? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 23:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Win. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 14:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you're childhood arrogance has gotten the best of you. Saying that Call of Duty's crap graphics can be pushed onto a little screen is quite stupid. As you can obviously (maybe not you) see, 360 and PS3 graphics are a lot different then DS graphics, please look at the following pictures for proof. IRC bitch Quick ass get yoo ass to IRC, go to #wikia-Battlefield and see what you do! Good night! I am going to sleep, please tone down, I don't go around screaming "I am a Republican! Suffer through my accent! GO AMERICA!". Please stop it, or I may have to grill you a grilled cheese. Your use of comerade is very annoying. Please stop it, or I will force feed you othing but sourkrawt for ten and three fourths of a year! MW2 tommorrow then. Okay then, tomorrow we will play a game of MW2 using only submachine guns. Let's try 10-2a.m your time. :All hail, for I am the voice of reason, and I hath returned. I've posted this for Bord, PGB and TMOI, so you'll all get the same message, and hence you may be referred to by name or 'he' (sexist pig I know, I think that's right, if not, slap me with a wet tuna) rather than by 'you'. What PGB said on IRC was clearly inappropriate, and condemnable, and a serial problem, but that should not necessarily warrant a block here, as I see he has been very reasonable and agreeable for the last week or more. But I have left the block in place, reduced the time to a more appropriate 1 day, and he can edit his own talkpage, common decency to listen to someone's defence rather than disregard (or indeed, prevent) it. :But PGB, be warned, clearly this isn't tolerated, and it will stay that way. There is nothing wrong with communists, jews, homosexuals or atheists. I'd class myself as the latter, so by all counts, you'd be wise to find new insults. Next time you get in trouble, even if you're not blocked, you'd better have a bloody good explanation or I'll remove your rollback rights. TMOI, it looks to me like you were baiting him, not a good idea. And PGB, listen to TMOI and archive your talkpage, it's killing my PC - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 15:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Zealot is not a major contributor, but he does join in. If you were offended, speak to him about it. Otherwise, I don't think anybody's done enough for a block. As for PGBs talkpage, I could archive it, but I though it would be better to suggest before doing it myself. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 13:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Then again, just browsing diffs, looks pretty intense... RE: X-box Did you even LOOK at my user page? Zealot Guy 05:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. I would just reccomend you calm down. Some of those things you said to Zealot Guy were pretty offensive. -- [[User:CodExpert|'''''BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ } 14:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What gives dude? I save your laptop and save you most likely a couple hundred in buying a new one, I make you laugh, I don't kill you because you're a communist, and you call me the worst editor ever? Have you ever heard of vandals, you cannot say a vandal is a better editor then I am! Let's drop it right now. I don't know what you were thinking when you started posting all over my blogs, but I really don't care. I just said I don't think C4ing M-Coms in fair. That's it, I'm done. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Bygons be Bygons and all that. Whatddya say? Zealot Guy 23:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-Battlefield. okay. Dude. Wtf. is this? Dude. Completely uncalled for. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 03:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Be serious. Why would you even think about making that category. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 03:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Please explain the lower section. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheManOfIron. Spamming/Harrassment I would class some of your recent posts on Zealots blog to be both. Stop it. Now. Consider this an official warning - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 13:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind my asking... Would you mind telling me your Xbox gamer tag? Zealot Guy 21:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Angry Miller Dude. It's most likely him. He could have used a proxy to create a new account, used a new computer, things like that. Either way, we'll know soon, I have requested a CheckUser on both PGBs account and Angry Miller. If the IPs match, they're one and the same. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 22:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) It is him. He made an account on the CoD Wiki named "Mad Miller". (References, anyone?) -- [[User:CodExpert|'''''BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ } 00:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Zealot_Guy We're not gonna block someone for making a silly article. It's not necessarily vandalism, since the page isn't filled with explicit content or profanities. HeatedPete deleted the page anyways. Simple as that. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 12:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What did I just say? Lol, nevermind about all that. Yeah I'll get to seeing what's up with that. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC)